


Taking Things In Hand

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: John's exhausted but too stressed to fall asleep. So, he releases some of that tension in a tried-and-tested manner





	

John groaned in frustration and rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time. He turned his head to the side to look at his clock and growled - barely 20 minutes had passed since the last time he looked at the clock, but it felt like he'd been laying there for hours trying to fall asleep. He was too tense, brain racing and unable to shut down and so exhausted he was running on empty but he couldn't get to sleep. Flopping down onto his back, he threw an arm over his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing - in for a count of four, out for a count of four, in for a count of four, out for a count of four - but it wasn't helping relax him like it normally did. 

He rolled over onto his stomach and punched his pillow before rocking back onto his haunches. Well, he knew one thing that was almost guaranteed to help him sleep but... was it really acceptable to jack off when you'd just single-handedly cursed an entire galaxy?

"Not that you'll be any good to anyone if you don't get some sleep, Major." He could hear McKay's derisive dismissal as clearly as if the scientist was in the room next to him. A slow smile spread on John's face at the thought of McKay and he kicked off his pants as he took his cock in one hand. He bit down on his lip to repress a moan as he tried to picture McKay, tried to imagine his hands - large hands, long blunt fingers - wrapped around his cock, stroking him.

John shook his head and forced the image from his mind; there was no way in hell he was going to let himself fantasize about McKay, no matter how... "Stop it," he muttered to himself and took a deep breath, arching his back until it cracked, his head falling back. He ran his fingers through the hair on his chest, pinching first one nipple and then the other. His knees fell further apart, his cock swelling in his hand, hips jerking as he ran his thumb over the head of his growing erection. 

Closing his eyes and licking his lips, John let his mind drift to a favorite fantasy - one that found him on his knees, blindfolded, hands cuffed behind his back. A large cock thrust rhythmically in and out of his mouth and he sucked and tried to breathe around it, between thrusts. He worked the cock as it slid along his tongue to hit the back of his throat. Gagging and choking, he tried to pull his head back, tried to pull way to catch his breath but the man had a hand tightly in his hair, holding him in place as he fucked his face. 

Grunting, John's hand worked his cock harder and faster, teeth clenched as he tried to stop himself from being too loud. He fell forward, bracing himself with one hand on the mattress, fucked his hand even as in his mind’s eye his face was harshly used by the anonymous man in front of him. 

"Oh, fuck..." John panted for breath, a low groan rumbling in chest. He tensed as pleasure crashed through him, spreading his knees wider as he teased the head of his erection. His thighs trembled and his balls tightened, he squeezed his eyes tighter closed and was unable to prevent himself from crying out as he came - imagining, as he did, that the man in his fantasy was orgasming on his face. 

Breathing heavily, the tension draining from his muscles, John slumped down onto the bed and grabbed his underwear from the floor. He wiped himself clean before pulling his pillow under his head and the sheet up around him, stretching out with a content sigh and falling asleep


End file.
